


The Betrayer

by CadetEyes



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetEyes/pseuds/CadetEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend lifetimes circling around each other. A dance they've been performing for centuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me. Just something I decided to write because the manga being left where it is makes me sad. This will be a 2-parter, but I don't know when the next part will be up. I'm working on it, so hopefully it won't be too long.

They spend lifetimes circling around each other. A dance they've been performing for centuries, ever since Noah survived the Great Flood. Destinies so intertwined that until they find each other in each life, they feel incomplete. 

Kanda, the warrior. 

Lavi, the protector. 

Lenalee, the heart. 

And him. Allen, the betrayer.

Always, in every incarnation, he betrays them. The first time, it was helping Noah create his children. The last time, by saving Nea Walker instead of killing him. 

Each time he pays the price. Each time, he dies so they don't have to. And each time, right at the end, when they surround him in his final moments, they forgive him. 

He wishes they wouldn't. They don't remember their past lives, but he does, sooner or later. With each life and each forgiveness, he feels more guilt for what he's done. 

He wishes he could stop it. But it's his destiny, and trying to stop it is like trying to stop a tidal wave; destructive and futile. The one time he tried to stop it, they all died horribly, and when he was left standing, he vowed to never fight it again. 

He remembers this promise the same time he remembers the Allen Walkers of the past. The dark eyed, auburn haired Allens that he resembled as a child. 

He doesn't look like that now. Now he's silver eyed, white haired, and cursed. He's also younger than he's ever been when he's remembered. 

Those are the second clues he had that this time might be different. The first is obviously that he's an exorcist, and that's unique to this life. 

He knows he's going to betray them again. It's already in motion, has been since he last betrayed them thirty five years ago. Nea's conscious is taking over. He's becoming the Fourteenth Noah, and he's not fighting it nearly as much as they think he is. 

But just maybe, he thinks, he can stop the cycle this time. Maybe he can turn the tide instead of trying to stop it. Turn this betrayal into something useful. And maybe he can take a few of their enemies with him.


End file.
